DnA
by MissCID
Summary: Unexpected entry of unknown person in Duo's life.


Daya & Abhijeet on the way.

(in Qualis, Daya drives the car, while Abhijeet sitting on Passenger sit. They listening music. Daya also singing, Abhijeet stops the Music)

Daya (starting music again) : Abhijeet, Kya kar rahe ho? Kitna achha song aa raha hai!

Abhijeet : Mujhe ye gana pasand nai hai. & He off music & looking at Daya.

Daya : What? Aise kya dekh rahe ho? Tum jante ho na vo mera favorite song hai ? & He plays music again.

Abhijeet : Par mujhe nai pasand & he off it again.

Daya starts it again : Tum aise music band nai kar sakte. He starts singing again.

Abhijeet is silent. He smiles.

Abhijeet : Daya, yaar ya to tum ye music band karo ya to phir khud gana band karo.

Daya : Ab tumhe mere gane se bhi problem hone lagi? Kyun meri aawaaz acchi nai hai?

Abhijeet (Teasing) : Nai, nai Mujhe tumhari aawaz bahot pasand hai. Main tumhe as a singer 10/10 deta hu. Tum galat field me aa gaye ho. Humari film industry ko tum jaise singers ki hi jarurat hai. Main to kehta hut um CID se resign kar lo aur Music directors' k ghar k chakkar katna shuru karo. Tumhari itni pyari si aawaz sunkar koi na koi to tumhe chance de hi dega.

Daya : Mera mazak uda rahe ho?

Abhijeet : Arrey nai Daya, meri itni himmat ki main tumhara mazak udau? Main to sach keh raha hu, ab tumhe hi yakin nai ho raha hai to main kya kar sakta hu?

Daya : Dekho, Abhijeet (His phone rings…)

Daya : ACP sir ka phone hai.

Abhijeet : Mat uthao. Kahi vapas bureau na bulaye?

Daya didn't listen & he attends call.

Daya : Yes sir,…

(& He busy with call as they discuss about any case, Abhijeet giving irritating look to Daya. Suddenly Daya press the break with full force. They saw that one boy whose age is around 23 years tried to cross road in heavy traffic & came across their car. Abhijeet is in full anger mood. He came out from the Qualis , while Daya is still busy with phone call)

Abhijeet (Angry tone) : Andhe ho? Itni badi gadi dikhai nai de rahi hai? Agar gadi k niche aa jate to?

Boy : Kamaal hai ! chor ulta kotwal ko dante ! Dikhai nai de raha tha ki main road cross kar raha hu

Abhijeet : Dekho, shukar manao, ki humne sahi time pe break lagayi. Nai to is waqt tum kuchh bolne k layak bhi nai hote

Boy : Ohhh ! to tum log aaye din kisi ko bhi apni gadi se kuchal doge?

Abhijeet : Bado se kaise baat ki jaati hai vo tumhare mummy-papa ne sikhaya nai ?

Boy came close to Abhijeet : Dekho, mere Parents pe mat jao aur vaise bhi galati tum logo ki hai. Khud to traffic rules tod rahe ho, aur chale aaye hume sikhane.

(Abhijeet smells of whisky & realized that this boy is drunk)

Abhijeet : Din me sharab piker raste pe chal rahe ho, aur vo bhi dekhe bina.

Boy : Main chahe din me piu yaa raat ko tumhare baap ka kya jata hai? Ye sadak kya tumhare baap ki hai?

Abhijeet grabs that boy with collar. : Ek uulte haath ka padega na saari akal thikane aa jayegi. Tum jante nai ho hum log kaun hai?

(Daya saw all this from car & immediately ends the call & came out from quails.

Daya : Abhijeet, kya kar rahe ho? Chhodo usse. Chalo yaha se. Sab dekh rahe hai.

Abhijeet : Daya, tumhe nai pata ye kaise baat kar raha tha. Ek to pi rakhi hai, aur agar isse kuchh ho jata to faste to hum hi na?

Daya : Calm down Abhijeet! Jaane do na ! Isse kuchh hua to nai na? Ab chale?

Abhijeet moved towards Qualis. Daya came close to that boy.

Daya : Uski aur se main tum se maafi mangta hu. Vo ek important call tha, isliye attend karna jaruri tha. I'm sorry. & he also moved away.

Boy is shocked. He (himself) : Ye vo hi hai. Mujhe unko rokna hoga. He run towards duo's car. But duo left that place.

(in Qualis)

Daya : Abhijeet, kyun apna mood kharab kar rahe ho? Achha chalo restaurant me chalte hai. Mujhe vaise bhi bhukh lagi hai.

Abhijeet : Mera mood nai hai.

Daya : Abhijeet, bhul jao na.

Abhijeet : Daya, tumhe pata nai, usne pi rakhi thi. Aur bolne ki to jaise tamiz hi nai hai. Kitna young tha vo. Uske family me koi usse kuchh kehta nai hoga?

Daya : Abhijeet, jab uske gharwalo ko nai padi, to hum kyun usse roke? Vaise ,ACP sir ka phone tha. Jackson k case k bare me bata rahe the.

Abhijeet : hmmm. Koi kaam ki cheese?

Daya : Nai, abhi tak to nai. Par shayad hume Goa jana hoga further information k liye.

Abhijeet : Thik hai.

(Reached near restaurant)

Daya : Ye lo, restaurant bhi aa gaya. Chale?

Abhijeet : Hmmm (He still thinking about that boy)

(They finished their dinner there)

(Few days are passed away, Evening at CID Bureau)

Daya : Abhijeet, agar tumhara kaam khatam ho gaya ho to hum ghar chale?

Abhijeet (hesitate) : Vo Daya…

Daya : haan

Abhijeet : Main aaj Tarika k sath dinner pe jane vala hu. Kai dino baad aaj hum dono k paas time hai to..

Daya : Ohhh! Tumhe car chahiye ki main le jau?

Abhijeet : Nai, Daya. Tarika k paas car hai, vo mujhe drop kar degi.

Daya : Thik hai boss. Main chalta hu.

Abhijeet : Achha suno. Yaad se khana kha lena. (& he laughs loudly)

Daya (smiles): Abhijeet, tum naa kehte to bhi main yaha se sidha restaurant me hi janewala tha. Bye

Abhijeet : Bye…

(Daya went to a restaurant. He saw that boy who sitting outside of the restaurant alone)

Daya put his hand on that boy's shoulder

Daya : Kyun hero! Kaise ho?

Boy (Surprise to see him again) : Aap yahan?

Daya : Haan, kyun main yaha nai sakta? Ye restaurant hai. Ab ye mat kehna ki ye restaurant tumhare papa ki maliki ka hai (He smiles)

Boy : Nai, mera vo matlab nai tha. I'm sorry. Mujhe us din aise baat nai karni chahiye thi.

Daya : I'm sorry too. Abhijeet ko na jaldi gussa aa jata hai, isliye vo us din jyada hi bol gaya tha.

Boy hugged Daya tightly.

Boy : Bhaiya, mujhe yakin hi nai ho raha hai ki main aap se dobara itni jaldi mil paya.

Daya (Surprise) : Tum mujhe jante ho?

Boy : Main ussi din aap ko pehchan gaya tha. Maine aap ko rokna bhi chaha, par aap chale gaye the. Aap ko Rahul yaad hai? Jo aap k sath hostel me padhta tha?

Daya thinking & says: Oh Haan ! Rahul usse main kaise bhul sakta hu? Mujh se chhota tha 2 saal. Par vo mera achha dost tha. Lekin tum Rahul ko kaise pehchante ho?

Boy : Sir, main Rahul ka chhota bhai…

Daya : Aamir?

Boy whose name is Aamir : Sahi pehchana bhaiya. Aap ko abhi bhi mera name yaad hai?

Daya : Yaad to hoga hi na? Tum jab Rahul ko hostel me milne aate the, kitne chhote the tum? Rahul kaisa hai. Doctor banker logo ki sewa me laga hoga nai? Aur uncle aunty kaise hai? Main vada karta hu, agli baar jab Banglore aaunga, to pakka un logo se milne aaunga.

Daya saw that tears rolling from his eyes.

Daya : Bacche tum ro kyun rahe ho?

Aamir : Ab aap un logo se kabhi nai mil sakte.

Daya : Iska matlab vo log…

Aamir (he still crying): Haan bhaiya, 5 saal pehle ek road accident me un 3 ki maut ho gayi. Main akela jaise taise apni zindgi ji raha hu.

Daya (Sad) : Aamir, chup ho jao, bacche. Main hoo na. Kisne kaha tum akele ho? Lekin tum yaha Mumbai me kya kar rahe ho? Tumhari padhai khatm ho gayi?

Aamir : Main Pune me College Hostel me rehta hu. Exams abhi thode din pehle hi khatam huye, to mere friend k sath Mumbai chala aaya. Vo yahi Andheri me hi rehta hai. Maine to kabhi socha bhi nai tha ki main aap se kabhi mil bhi paunga.

Daya : Ohhh ! Lekin ab jab tak tum Mumbai me ho tab tak mere sath rahoge.

Aamir : Par bhaiyaa…

Daya : Par var kuchh nai. Tumhe meri baat manani hi padegi.

Aamir : Thik hai bhaiya. Jaisa aap kahe. Main mere friend ko bata deta hu.

Daya : Baad me bata dena. Tumhara dinner ho gaya?

Aamir : Nai, abhi baaki hai, par waiting hai yaha.

Daya : Ohh Thik hai. Pehle dinner karte hai , phir main tujhe apne ghar le jata hu.

Aamir : ji bhaiya…

(They finished their dinner in restaurant. Daya & Aamir came home. Both are busy in enjoying ice-cream. Door-bell rings. Daya called Aamir's friend too & inform them he will stay with them.)

Daya : Abhijeet hi hoga. (He opens the door. Yes, he was Abhijeet. Abhijeet enters in room. He became angry to see Aamir there who still enjoying ice-cream)

Abhijeet (Angry tone) : Ye yaha kya kar raha hai?

Daya : Pehle andar to aao. Batata hu sab.

He moved to Aamir.

Daya (in Soft tone) : Aamir, tum yahi betho. Mujhe Abhijeet se kuchh important baat karni hai. Main aata hu thodi der me.

Aamir (who feeling awkward to see Abhijeet there. He hardly speak) : Ji bhaiya.

Daya : Chalo Abhijeet

Duo moved inside in the bed-room.

Abhijeet : Tum isse yaha kyun lekar aaye?

Daya : Ye ab yahi rahega.

Abhijeet : Main usse ek minute k liye bhi bardasht nai kar paunga. Usse bolo yaha se chala jaye.

Daya : Abhijeet, pehle meri baat to suno. Aur su to lo ki main aisa kyun kar raha hu?

Abhijeet : Batao.

(Daya told him everything)

Abhijeet : Ohhh ! to ye baat hai!

Daya : Abhijeet, ab tum hi batao, maine jo kiya vo sahi kiya na?

Abhijeet(smiles) : Daya, ye bhi koi puchhne vali baat hai. Tum job hi karte ho hamesha sahi hota hai. Ye uske vacation khatm hone tak ab yahi rahega.

Daya : Thank you Abhijeet

Abhijeet : Thank you kis baat ka Daya?

Daya : Accha ye to batao Tarika k sath dinner kaisa raha?

Abhijeet : Baad me batata hu. Pehle bahar chale? Vo bechara akela betha hai.

Daya : Haan Haan, kyun nai?

Duo came out from the room.

Aamir (to Daya in scared tone) : Bhaiya, main ab chalta hu. Phir kabhi milenge. Par main yaha nai ruk sakta.

Abhijeet : Dekho Aamir, tumhe mujh se darne ki koi jarurat nai hai. Jab tak tumhara vacation kkhatm nai hota tab tak tum yahi rahoge. Humare sath.

Aamir (Happy) : Sach ?

Abhijeet (rub his hand on his hair) : Haan beta.

Aamir : Thank you so much sir. Aur us din ki baat k liye sorry. Main kuchh jyada hi bol gaya tha

Abhijeet : Bhul jao usse. Maine bhi uss din tumhe bahot kuchh kaha tha. I'm sorry to.

Daya : Agar tum logo ka ek-dusre ko sorry kehna khatm ho gaya ho to abs one chale? Kal subah Bureau me bhi jana hai.

Abhijeet : Haan chalo.

Aamir : Sir ek min. Bureau?

Daya : Aamir, Hum dono CID Officers hai.

Aamir (Scared) : CID Officer ya ni Police wale?

Abhijeet : Arrey, darne ki jarurat nai hai. Relax. Chalo, ab so jao.

(Next day Morning)

Daya (shouted) : Abhijeet, Kya kar rahe ho? Breakfast is ready. Jaldi aao.

Abhijeet : Aar aha hu yaar. Do minute.

Daya : Jaldi karo.

Abhijeet : Aa gaya.

Abhijeet : Arrey waah Daya ! Kya baat hai ! Bahot khush lag rahe ho?

Daya : Aur nai to kya? Aaj Aamir bhi humare sath hi breakfast karega. Maine uske liye apne hatho se breakfast banaya hai.

Abhijeet : Aamir se yaad aaya. Kaha hai vo?

Aamir : Good morning Sir! main aa gaya.

Duo : Good Morning!

Abhijeet : Aamir, tumhe pata hai aaj Daya ne tumhare liye breakfast banaya hai. Main jab kehta hu, to hamesha apne hath khade kar deta hai aur har roz breakfast mujhe hi banana padta hai.

Aamir smiles.

Daya : Ye dekho, aaj maine Pohe banaye hai. Aamir lo. Abhijeet tum bhi lo.

Abhijeet : Haan. Daya, tum nai khaoge?

Daya : Nai.

Abhijeet : Thik hai

Abhijeet served Breakfast.

Aamir & Abhijeet eating poha. They both looks at each other.

Daya : Kaise bane hai?

Aamir: Bahot acche bhaiya. Kyun Abhijeet sir?

Abhijeet : Haan, haan Daya

Daya : Accha. Zara main bhi to taste karu.

Abhijeet : Haan Haan kyun nai?

Daya eat : Abhijeet, isme to bilkul namak nai hai. Yuk. Tum log isse kaise kha rahe the?

Abhijeet : Tumne pehli baar kuchh banay ahi, to isse khane se hum log kaise mana karte? Kyun aamir?

Aamir : Haan Bhaiya. Namak nai hai to kya hua? Isme aap ka pyaar to hai na?

Daya : So sweet of you Aamir. I'm sorry. Maine subah subah tum dono ka mood kharab kar diya.

Abhijeet : Daya, it's o.k. Ho jata hai aisa.

(Days are passing away like this with lots of Fun. On second last day of Vacation)

Aamir : Bhaiya, Parso se mera college start ho raha hai. Mujhe aaj hi nikal na hoga.

Daya : , Padhai bhi to jaruri hai. Main tumhe nai rokunga.

Aamir : Aap ko vada karna hoga ki aap mujhe har hafte call karenge.

Daya : Vada. Ab tumhe bhi mujh se ek vada karna hoga

Aamir : Kya?

Daya : Aaj k baad tum kabhi drink nai karoge.

Aamir : Promise. Abhijeet sir kaha hai?

Abhijeet : Kisi ne mujhe yaad kiya?

Aamir (smiles & Hugged him) : Sir, main aap ko bhi bahot miss karunga.

Abhijeet : Main bhi.

Daya : Chale Aamir, main tumhe tumhare friend k ghar chhod deta hu.

Aamir : ji

Abhijeet : Ruko Daya, main bhi aata hu. Pata nai phir kab inse milna hoga

Aamir : Sir, aap jab bhi Pune aaye to mujh se milne aana.

Abhijeet : Ye bhi koi kehne ki baat hai? Main jarur aaunga.

Daya : Chale ab?

Abhijeet : Chalo.

(Duo dropped Aamir at his friend's home & they promised that whenever they'll come Pune, they will surely come to meet him)


End file.
